Noise in the Hallway
by Huntz798
Summary: JONAS story. Macy and Stella are having a girls weekend enjoying the fact that they had the house to themselves...until they heard a noise in the hallway! Joe/Stella JOELLA and Nick/Macy...Mick? Nacy?  not sure what their couple name is
1. Chapter 1

"Macy, sweetheart, your father has a business conference out of town so the two of us will be leaving Friday night and coming back Monday afternoon. Okay?" my mom said coming into my room.

"Mom, you do realize that it is 3 in the afternoon on the Friday you are supposed to leave and I have known about this trip for a week right?" I asked questioning her sanity.

"Today is Friday?" she asked in a panic. I just nodded my head and she ran out the door yelling about how she didn't have anything packed.

The doorbell rang and I went down to answer it "Hey Stella." I said letting her in.

"Hey so I brought some new clothes for you and some movies and magazines and stuff for our girls weekend." Stella said excitedly.

My dad walked out of the kitchen and said "Oh Stella, it's good to see you again. I'm glad you could come and give Macy some company this weekend while we are out of town. Her mother and I didn't like the thought of her staying here by herself." Her dad said.

"No problem, we are going to have lots of fun this weekend." Stella said linking arms with Macy with a giant smile.

"I'm glad. Macy, can you run up and tell your mom it is time to leave." Dad asked.

"No need I'm ready. Thank God it is only a three day trip." Mom said carrying her suitcase down the stairs. "Bye girls have fun, but not too much fun. Don't forget to lock the doors."

"Don't worry. We are going to be just fine." I told my mother hugging her and Dad goodbye.

"Have fun." Stella said before the screen door closed behind my parents."So, A Walk to Remember or Sleepless in Seattle?" Stella asked as soon as I turned around, holding up two DVD cases.

"Let's start with A Walk to Remember because you are sad crying at the end and then we can watch Sleepless in Seattle because you happy cry at the end." I answered.

"Good point." Stella said seriously. The two of us walked away towards the living room completely forgetting to close the door.

We were in the middle of Sleepless in Seattle when we suddenly heard a noise in the hallway. Stella and I froze. "I.'s probably just the boys checking up on us." I said nervously. "I gave Nick a key to the house in case I lost mine."

"Y..Y..Yea, it's just the boys. Joe, Nick, and Kevin are always taking care of us." Stella said but neither of us moved. We looked back at the TV but were listening with all our might for another noise. Suddenly Stella and I were grabbed from behind and someone put a towel over our mouths. Stella and I screamed and started to struggle but as we did we became increasingly weak until everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys, have you heard from Stella or Macy?" I asked my brothers worried.

"Nick they are having their girls' weekend remember." Kevin said

"Yea I know but Macy said she would call me tonight just so I can make sure she was okay but when she didn't I called her and it went right to voicemail. I've called three times and she didn't answer, so I called Stella and she didn't answer either." I asked worried.

"Nick, Macy is your girlfriend, you probably did something that made her mad and she is ignoring you. Stella does it to me all the time. Now, just calm down and let her cool off." Joe said.

"No I didn't do anything. I talked to her earlier today and everything was great." I said really starting to worry. "Look I just have this feeling in my gut that something isn't right."

Kevin and Joe looked up at me confused but Joe said "Look, if it will make you feel better I will call Stella on speaker phone and see what is going on."

"That would be great." I sighed.

Joe was about to call Stella when suddenly all three of our phones beeped with a text message from Stella with a link to a website and a short message "Really important go to website and watch video now!" we all looked at each other exchanging confused looks.

Kevin grabbed his laptop and typed in the website. Joe and I sat on either side of him looking at the computer as well. Suddenly the page loaded with the words "Revenge against Jonas" at the top.

My brothers and I were extremely confused as to why Stella had wanted us to look at this website until the video began to play. A couple guys were standing in front of a house looking at the camera. "Phase one begins!" one said before they all turned towards the house.

I froze knowing exactly where they were "That is Macy's house." I whispered to my brothers causing them to gasp.

We watched as the guys approached the front door "Ha, they even left the door open. This is too easy." One said. We watched panicked as they opened the screen door and walked right into Macy's house. My brothers and I all grabbed our phones hoping this video was live and wanting to warn the girls but as we were about to dial words lit up the screen saying "Don't even try to warn them, this video is NOT live. It is too late."

"DAD!" Joe yelled at the top of his lungs panicked. Our mom and dad came running into the room worried.

"What! What's wrong? Who's hurt?" Dad panted.

"Come watch this it's important." Kevin said just as panicked. Mom and Dad stood behind us and watched the video with us. We all watched as the guys walked down Macy's hallway silently towards the sound of the TV. They snuck the camera around the door showing us Macy and Stella sitting on the couch in their pajamas watching a Tom Hanks movie. Suddenly the floor creaked and the girls froze while the person with the camera pulled back so they wouldn't see him.

"I.'s probably just the boys checking up on us." Macy said nervously. "I gave Nick a key to the house in case I lost mine." I couldn't help but let a few tears slide down my face wishing that it was me instead of those creeps.

"Y..Y..Yea, it's just the boys. Joe, Nick, and Kevin are always taking care of us." Stella said but neither of them moved. My brothers and I were all crying wishing that we had done something sooner to take care of them.

The camera slid around the door silently, avoiding the squeaky floorboard. We watched as two men crawled along the floor behind the couch with rags in their hands. They looked back at the camera counting to three with their fingers before suddenly popping up and grabbing Stella and Macy holding the rags over their mouths and noses. We watched as the two most important girls in our lives struggled and screamed as the camera came in front of them showing us their horrified eyes until they slowly lost consciousness. As soon as the girls went limp the guys all cheered. Two other men came around the corner and helped the men with the rags carry Stella and Macy out. The guy with the camera followed while saying. "Joe, Nick, and Kevin Lucas, you can consider this tape a ransom video. We will be back at midnight with live feed of the girls." The video ended with a shot of the two of them having their wrists tied with a rope before being thrown into the back of a van carelessly. They were laying their like lifeless corpses. I couldn't watch anymore so I just looked away.

My mother was sobbing into Dad's shoulder, who also had tears in his eyes. Joe and Kevin sat there staring into space with tears in their eyes not knowing what to do.

I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and quickly pulled out my favorite picture of Macy and me. It was taken on our one month anniversary. I had taken her to a Yankees baseball game. I was holding the camera out at arm's length to take a picture of the two of us together. Macy was looking right into the camera but I had turned and kissed her cheek right before I took the picture causing her to scrunch up her face adorably and giggle. I sat there staring at the picture crying wishing I had my Macy back in my arms.

"Come on boys lets go." Dad said softly.

"Where?" Joe asked in a monotone.

"We are going to the police station and reporting their kidnap. It is 11:30, so we have half an hour before the live feed. Kevin bring your laptop." With that said Dad walked down the stairs with Mom and right out the door to the car. My brothers and I all followed. Kevin was thinking straight enough to detour into Frankie's room and lift him out of his bed without waking him and carried him out the door with us.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked into the police station and Dad walked right up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the officer behind it asked.

"Yes earlier this evening two girls were kidnapped." Dad said

"Sir I'm sorry but you have to wait 48 hours to report anyone missing." The officer said. Kevin looked down at his laptop and fast-forwarded the video to where the guys are kneeling behind the couch, before silently placing it in front of the officer and pressing play. The officer's eyes widened as he watched the video till the end. "I'm sorry. Please come with me." He stood up and grabbed the laptop before leading us through a pair of double doors. "Wait here please."

The officer walked straight up to someone's desk and said "Hey, Elliot, you need to see this." The front desk officer rewound the video to where Kevin had it and gave the laptop to Elliot to watch.

"Who brought this in, Dean?" Elliot asked in a stressed voice.

"This family right here." The officer, whom we now know as Dean, said gesturing to us.

"Thanks, can you alert the team and the Captain

Elliot stood up with the laptop and walked over to us. "Hello, I am Detective Elliot Stabler but please just call me Elliot." Dad shook his hand and introduced all of us.

"Okay, please follow me and we will get you seated somewhere." Elliot led us to a conference room with a big table in the middle of it and we all sat down. I hadn't noticed until now that I was still holding the picture of Macy and me in my hand. I looked at Joe, who was sitting next to me, and saw that he had pulled one of him and Stella out as well.

"Now how do you know these girls?" Elliot asked sitting down with a notebook.

Mom answered "We have known the blonde, Stella, since she was a baby and the brunette, Macy became friends with Stella in high school while the boys were touring for JONAS so when we came home Macy was introduced to us."

"However the most important connection those two have to us right now is the fact that they are each dating one of my sons." Dad said looking over at Joe and me.

"I see." Elliot said sympathetically as he looked at Joe and I. The two of us looked down at the pictures in our hands. "Do you two happen to have some pictures of them on you?" I didn't want to give him the one in my hand, since it is my favorite, so I pulled out my wallet and pulled out 3 photos. One was of me hugging Macy from behind with both of us smiling at the camera, another was just a picture of Macy laughing, and the third was a picture of me giving Macy a piggyback ride. I slid them over to Elliot who smiled at me and picked them up while Joe slid a couple pictures from his wallet over as well.

Elliot looked at each of the pictures and said, "It looks like you boys love them very much."

Joe smiled sadly looking down at the picture he had kept and said, "She is my everything." While lightly running his finger over her picture lovingly.

"I need my Macy." I choked out "I can't…I don't…" I didn't know how to finish so I just leaned my elbows on my knees and rubbed my forehead trying to hold back my tears.

Elliot leaned over slightly and said, "We will get them back." I gave him a weak smile.

Suddenly the door opened and a woman entered. "This is my partner Olivia Benson." He introduced the rest of us before turning to Olivia and said "Look up this website, they are going to be showing live video of the victims in a couple minutes and they have a video of the actual kidnapping. Get it set up in the office to play on the screens and have the rest of the team watch it and do what they can. I will continue to get the statements."

"Okay" she said softly taking the piece of paper that he had written the address on and walked back out.

I told Elliot about how Macy never called and how I had a gut feeling something was wrong and the text message. "Okay, now, if it is okay with you three boys, and your parents, I would like you to stay with us in the office in case the kidnappers say something that we don't understand but you do. It will save a lot of legwork and time to have you right there to answer our questions. Of course, I understand if you don't want to watch the video, it can get hard to see."

"I need to see the video." Joe said softly "As long as I can see that she is okay I will be okay but the minute I can't I will constantly be worried about her. It might be difficult to watch but it would be even worse if I didn't" I nodded in agreement.

"They are the little sisters I never had." Kevin said "I also need to make sure they are okay, so I will stay."

Mom cried and said, "I can't watch it. I'll take Frankie home."

"I'll stay with the boys." Dad said.

"Okay follow me and I'll get you situated and show you and Frankie out Mrs. Lucas." Elliot said standing up. Frankie had woken up in the car and hadn't said a word since he found out what happened.

Mom left and my brothers Dad and I were all seated in the office on a couch in front of several video screens. We were introduced to the rest of the team and the Captain.

"Could you trace the website?" Elliot asked

"No, they have something scrambling the signal. It keeps bouncing locations every 15 seconds." Joe and I groaned and I leaned forward covering my eyes with my hands.

"Video is going live." Olivia yelled. I immediately sat up straight and every muscle in my body tensed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and came to watch.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why hello." A man said standing in front of the camera. "I'm not sure if you remember me. Here let me help you." With that he unzipped his black hoodie to reveal an "I heart Penny" t-shirt. I froze

"Who is he?" asked the man introduced as Detective Tutuola.

"My ex-girlfriend's ex-boyfriend, Jimmy, she left him for me, but that was a long time ago." I said staring at the screen.

"Does Jimmy have a last name?" Detective Tutuola asked.

"Not one that I know, but I can call Penny and get it." I answered.

"Come with me and the two of us will call her on the speaker phone." He said. I stood up reluctantly when I heard that the van was running late and the girls weren't going to arrive for a few minutes.

We were back into the conference room and I gave him Penny's house number. It rang several times before someone picked up. "Hello, this is Detective Fin Tutuola at the local precinct. I'm sorry to be calling so late, but I am investigating a double kidnapping and I need to ask your daughter, Penny, some very important questions about her ex-boyfriend Jimmy."

"Oh, yes of course just let me go and wake her up. Would it be possible for me to put the phone on speaker phone so I can know what is going on as well?" Penny's mom asked.

"Yes ma'am that is actually preferred." He said. We heard her mom wake Penny up and tell her that the police needed to talk to her about Jimmy.

"Hello?" Penny asked nervously.

"Hi Penny, this is Detective Fin Tutuola. I am here with Nick Lucas and we would like to ask you a few questions about Jimmy."

"What's going on, what happened?" She asked scared.

Detective Tutuola looked at me and I sighed and said "Penny, Jimmy kidnapped Stella and my Macy earlier tonight."

Penny and her mom gasped, "Nick, I'm so sorry. Please believe me I knew nothing about this." Penny said.

"I know we just need some information on Jimmy." I said.

The door opened and Olivia handed Tutuola a few notes on what Jimmy said so he could ask some questions on them and then motioned for me to follow her. "The girls are about to be brought in and I thought you might want to know." She said kindly.

"Thank you" I said quietly before walking back to my family and sitting down in between my big brothers.

"Anything?" Joe asked desperately.

"Detective Tutuola is in talking to her I was called out here." I said

"Now we figured it would be more entertaining if the girls didn't know they were being filmed so we hid the camera nicely. Ahh, here they are." Jimmy said. Our attention snapped up to the screen. We watched as Macy was dragged into the room by a rope that was tied to her wrists. They brought her to the middle of the room despite her resistance and struggling. She was turned to face the camera and the guy behind her kicked the back of her knees causing her to crumple to the ground.

I jumped up with tears in my eyes as I watched her get to her knees and try to stand back up but one of the men backhanded her on the face and told her to stay on her knees. Joe and Kevin gently pulled me back down to the couch but I refused to take my eyes off my Macy.

"Where is the blonde?" Jimmy asked angrily.

"This little bitch ensured she got away." The man holding the rope said as he glared at Macy. My Macy just stared unblinkingly ahead with silent tears running down her face.

"How did that happen?" Jimmy asked enraged.

"The Bitch is feisty as hell. When we were stopping at a stop sign she waited until we started to slowly roll out until she opened the back door and pushed the blonde out and screamed at the top of her lungs causing tones of people to run out of their houses. Then she began to kick and scream and fight to the point where it took all three of us to hold her down while Kurt drove away as fast as he could. We would have been caught if we stopped to get the blonde." Said the guy behind Macy.

"Well, that was very brave of you Macy. But I don't like bravery very much. I feel bravery needs to be punished." He said approaching her with a menacing smirk. He looked over at the other guys and said, "Lower the chain above her." One of the guys disappeared and suddenly the sound of clinking chains sounded and a thick chain with a hook at the end of it was lowered from the ceiling.

"They might be in an auto repair shop." Elliot stated seeing the chain. "You use those to put the engine in. I can't think of any other place that has chains like that." Elliot immediately turned to the room Tutuola was in and told him so he could ask Penny.

I had stopped breathing in fear of what they were going to do "Nick why don't you go into another room for awhile." Olivia said knowing that nothing good could come from this. I ignored her and continued to watch.

Jimmy lifted her arms over her head and curved the hook into the ropes that were tying her wrists together so her hands were now trapped above her head. "Hoist her up." Jimmy said and the chain started to rise pulling Macy off her knees and kept going until Macy was dangling a few feet off the ground. You could see the pain in her eyes as she hung there.

"Now who is up for a fun game of piñata?" Jimmy said walking over to the corner of the room and grabbing a metal bat.

I jumped off the couch, as everyone in the room gasped "No no, no, no, no, no!" I said panicked.

Macy had her eyes closed tightly waiting for the pain and was chanting "find your happy place, find your happy place," over and over trying to get ready for the pain.

Jimmy was about to swing the bat when one of the guys who had yet to say anything grabbed it and said. "That is enough, Jimmy, look at her. Just hanging by her wrists is painful enough. Leaving her to just hang there is going to be more like slow suffering. Look why don't you and the boys go get some sleep? I'll watch her tonight and will wake someone up when I get too tired."

"Yea, you are right it is better for her to slowly suffer it will kill little Nicky just like it killed me every time I saw my Penny suffer while dating him. Come on boys." Then he and the three other henchmen left.

The guy stood by the door and peaked around the edge for a few seconds before running over to the switch on the other side of the room and lowering the chain holding my Macy saying. "I am so sorry. Are you okay? Do you want me to get you some ice packs for your shoulders or wrists?" He asked while running over to Macy and untying her wrists.

"Kurt how the hell did you get dragged into this? You are my cousin for God's sake, you and I were inseparable until a few years ago when you stopped talking to me and suddenly you are kidnapping me. What the hell is going on?"

"I knew he was familiar. Kurt Hummel, her childhood best friend. He was taken from his parents when he was 12 by a social worker and put in Foster Care. He hasn't talked to her since." I informed the room.

"On it." Olivia said already typing away on her computer and dialing the phone.

"Jimmy and I were in foster care together. He told me his plan and when I couldn't talk him out of it I decided to come along so I can try to protect whoever it was. Jimmy never told me who we were kidnapping otherwise I would have called you or even just showed up at your house to warn you. Unfortunately, I can't help you escape because the only way out of here is through the room that they are sleeping in and Jimmy is a little paranoid so when he sleeps he puts his bed in front of the door so it is impossible for someone to get in or out without him knowing."

"Excuse me everyone," Dean, from the front desk said, "The hospital just called. The blonde in the video, Stella Malone, was just released. A family that found her unconscious in the middle of the street brought her in. The hospital is just now informing us they had her. They are sending her over in a squad car, the doctor that looked her over gave the officer driving her his records. They should be here in a few minutes."

Joe sighed and relaxed looking down at the Picture of Stella and him kissing with a smile.

"Kurt I forgot to tell you…" Jimmy's voice came over the video causing all of us to gasp knowing that nothing good would come from this "Why did you let her down and untie her?"

"The rope came untied and she fell. I was just about to tie her back up and put her back on the chain." Kurt lied smoothly wrapping her wrists again.

On instinct Macy began to pull away and run for the door that was left wide open. Jimmy jumped and grabbed her foot causing her to fall to the ground. Jimmy dragged her by her ankle while she screamed and kicked. "Enough! You stupid bitch!" Jimmy yelled and kicked her several times in the stomach.

Every time he kicked Macy she cried out in pain and I flinched as if I could feel it myself. I broke down in sobs looking at my Macy lying there on the floor helplessly. "I want my Macy." I sobbed out.

Kurt and Jimmy started to argue about whether or not it was necessary to kick her that many times.

The door opened and a police officer walked in followed by Stella. She had a few cuts on her face, elbows, and knees. Her clothes were ripped in a few places revealing a few more cuts. Her wrists were swollen and bruised. There also appeared to be a bruise forming in the shape of a hand on her cheek. Her forehead had a giant bruise as well. The officer escorting her had a hold of her arm steadying her whenever she swayed as she walked.

She was looking down sad and afraid but her head snapped up when Joe yelled "Stella!" and jumped off the couch. Joe ran over to Stella and she took a few steps towards him quickly holding her arms out for a hug desperately. Joe ran right to her and grabbed her into a tight hug being careful not to hurt her. Stella hung on for dear life burying her head in Joe's neck as he planted kisses anywhere he could reach.

"Don't let go." Stella said in a scared voice breaking everyone's heart.

"I'll never let you go again." Joe promised before lifting her up bridal style and carrying her back to the couch. "Are you okay? Are you badly hurt? What did the doctor say?" Joe asked worried as he inspected all of her injuries himself as she sat on his lap.

"I'll be okay, the doctor said I have a mild concussion from when Macy pushed me out of the van. I hit my head on the cement because my hands were tied and I couldn't catch myself. That is why I was found in the street unconscious. Other then that it is just cuts and bruises that will heal perfectly." She said smiling at Joe and running her hand through his hair.

Joe leaned foreword and kissed her lips lovingly before saying "You are never leaving my sight again understand?" Stella just smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"You think that kicking her is too much? Well then what about this, is this too much?" we heard Jimmy yell angrily at Kurt followed by an ear splitting cry of pain by my Macy.


	5. Chapter 5

We all watched as Jimmy grabbed Macy by the hair pulling her to her feet before punching her in the gut "What the hell man. Why did you do that? That was uncalled for." Kurt said angrily. As Macy crumpled to her knees clutching her stomach and sobbing. Jimmy used his foot to push her violently onto her side where she curled up in a ball

I stopped breathing as I watched my angel lay on the floor writhing in pain. "Macy" I whispered.

"They are filming it?" Stella asked now in tears.

"They filmed everything except for what happened in the van. They sent us a text on your phone telling us to go to this website and when we did it showed them kidnapping you. It killed all of us to watch. We all tried to call to warn you but right as we were dialing they told us that the video wasn't live and it was too late." Kevin said sadly.

"What you are seeing on the screen, however, is live. Jimmy hid the camera." Joe said.

"Excuse me, Miss Malone, we need to speak to you and get your statement. If you would just follow me." Elliot said.

Stella clutched Joe's shirt in a death grip and suddenly looked really scared. Elliot noticed this and said "Joe can come as well." softly. Stella relaxed her grip on Joe a little. Joe kissed her cheek and scooped her back up into his arms before standing and following Elliot.

About twenty minutes later Detective Tutuola came out "I have 5 different possible locations from the little creep's ex-girlfriend Penny." He walked over to a giant map of the city and began putting blue pins in at the locations while naming them off. I jumped up and went over to them.

Olivia hung up the phone. "I just talked to his old Foster mom she gave me 3 more locations." She named them off and Tutuola placed the pins for her.

Joe, Stella, and Elliot came out of the room. Joe and Stella went right to the couch while Elliot went up to the map and grabbed a red pin saying "Stella escaped right here." And placed the pin about a mile away from one of the blue dots.

The Captain spoke up "I believe we have a winner. Call for backup and get to that location. She is more than likely being held there."


	6. Chapter 6

Joe, Stella, Kevin, Dad, and I were all still sitting on the couch watching the live video. While half of the team left to go look at the possible location.

"Kurt, what the hell is your problem? Why do you care what I do to the bitch?" Jimmy asked angrily.

"I don't care but there is a fine line between making a point and sadistic torture. You don't seem to be able to see that line." Kurt yelled back "You are mad at her boyfriend not her. She has done nothing wrong and no matter how much you want Nick to watch her suffer you have to remember that she is still a fragile innocent little girl just like your Penny, and your sister, and even your foster sisters. You can't treat her like trash." Kurt tried to reason.

Jimmy suddenly punched Kurt in the face causing him to collapse. Jimmy grabbed some rope and tied his hands behind his back. Jimmy yelled for the other henchmen. "Take this piece of shit and put him in another room until he remembers where his loyalties are."

The guys picked Kurt up gently one saying, "Come on brother. We've got you."

Jimmy turned to look at Macy who had crawled into the corner in the fetal position obviously scared. Jimmy glared at her before turning around and walking out of the room slamming the door shut behind him causing Macy to jump and let out a small scream startled by the loud noise.

Macy stayed in the corner even after she confirmed that she was alone. She sat there silently crying and looking around the room. Suddenly she surprised us by starting to quietly sing to herself. We all stared shocked at the beautiful sound of her voice.

"I thought she couldn't sing." Kevin said confused.

Nick let out a little chuckle "No she can sing beautifully. She just gets really nervous and chokes." We continued to watch as Macy voice grew volume and strength as she began to get into the song. We all realized that she was trying to cheer herself up and give herself strength. Eventually during the song she closed her eyes and began to slowly dance to the music with a smile on her face.

You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go

You know I won't give in

No I won't give in

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away

I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend,

I'll fight and defend

Yeah, yeah!

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

La da da da

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on...

Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

When the song was over she gave a little smile before beginning to sing another song. It seemed that she was actually having fun and had forgotten all about where she was.

Found myself today

Oh I found myself and ran away

Something pulled me back

The voice of reason I forgot I had

All I know is you're not here to say

What you always used to say

But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light

And it's shining on my destiny

Shining all the time

And I wont be afraid

To follow everywhere it's taking me

All I know is yesterday is gone

And right now I belong

To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say

And it doesn't matter how long it takes

Believe in yourself and you'll fly high

And it only matters how true you are

Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

That I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even when it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

That someone's watching over

Someone's watching over

Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

Macy was smiling so much now. She had gotten courage from the music. Suddenly Jimmy came bursting into the room. Macy stood there smiling at him defiantly without a single hint of fear in her eyes.

"Stop that stupid singing!" he demanded menacingly.

"Now why would I do that?" Macy said smirking defiantly at him before opening her mouth and beginning a new song with a smile on her face.

I got a pocket got a pocketful of sunshine

I got a love and I know that it's all mine oh oh oh oh

Do what you want but you're never gonna break me

Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me oh oh oh oh

Take me away a secret place

A sweet escape take me away

Take me away to better days

Take me away a hiding place

I got a pocket got a pocketful of sunshine

I got a love and I know that it's all mine oh oh oh oh

Do what you want but you're never gonna break me

Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me oh oh oh oh

I got a pocket got a pocketful of sunshine

I got a love and I know that it's all mine oh oh oh oh

Wish that you could but you ain't gonna own me

Do anything you can to control me oh oh no

Take me away a secret place

A sweet escape take me away

Take me away to better days

Take me away a hiding place

There's a place that I go that nobody knows

Where the rivers flow and I call it home

And there's no more lies in the darkness there's light

And nobody cries there's only butterflies

Take me away a secret place

A sweet escape take me away

Take me away to better days

Take me away a hiding place

Take me away a secret place

A sweet escape take me away

Take me away to better days

Take me away a hiding place

Take me away

(I got a pocket got a pocketful of sunshine)

A secret place

(I got a love and I know that it's all mine)

To better days take me away

Take me away

(I got a pocket got a pocketful of sunshine)

A secret place

(I got a love and I know that it's all mine)

Take me away a hiding place

The sun is on my side and takes me for a ride

I smile up to the sky I know I'll be all right

The sun is on my side and takes me for a ride

I smile up to the sky I know I'll be all right

As she was singing Jimmy stalked towards her and swung his arm planning to punch her in the face but Macy ducked out of the way while still singing. Jimmy kept trying to get to her and make her stop but she continued to dance around him almost taunting him while she sang. When that song was finished she immediately began to sing 'Ignorance' by Paramore. She circled him as she sang at the top of her lungs giving an amazing version of the song without music. Jimmy stood in the middle of the room unsure of what to do after he gave up on trying to catch her. By this time all of the other men where standing in the door shocked.

When the song was finished Macy broke down laughing at the look on their faces. She was laughing so hard that she fell to the ground. One of the un-named guys came in and tied Macy's hands together before they hung her by her wrists again. Jimmy just turned and walked out without saying anything. After they all left Macy smirked and gave a light chuckle before humming the chorus of Pocketful of Sunshine.


End file.
